Ranma On Gaia
by BlazeKnight
Summary: The Gods aid Ranma to get out of Nerima.He ends up on Gaia as a 5 yr. old and befriends a young Beatrix. How will Gaia handle Ranma? Find out. Ranma&Beatrix Couple
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own anything except this story line.

Chapter 1: Back to being 5 years old and Retraining

It was a clear sky in the Nerima prefecture of Tokyo.

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

You could clearly see the famous Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts flying through the air. He was sent into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit) by his mallet happy fiancé, Akane Tendo.

While riding Akane Air, the young Saotome was brooding. 'Great, just great' he thought sarcastically. 'What did I do to make Akane angry? I dodged Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi the whole day. I didn't interfere with her fight with Kuno. Heck I even tried her poisonous junk she passes for food it was already a week passed the Jusendo incident and she treats worse than before.

'Why me?' Ranma silently asked the gods when he found himself heading towards a manhole. 'I wish that I was in another world or something'

Above in heaven, several gods who watched Ranma throughout his life granted his wish.

'We hope you will like your new home' one goddess of the present thought as she watched Ranma fall through the manhole which was actually a dimensional portal.

"Itte! What happened?"

Ranma found himself in a forest, though he felt strange. Using his hearing he found a nearby stream, Ranma walked over to it to get a drink of water. After drinking, the practitioner of the Anything Goes screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

He founds himself to being a 5 year old again. Ranma heard rustling nearby, he came face to face with a huge wolf (by Ranma's perception) looking at him. Ranma instantly took a defensive stance and engaged the wolf.

The fang looked at the young boy curiously, most human children would from it screaming. This child however was going to fight it, shrugging the way a Fang could only do, it charged. The Fang had the intention of eating the boy. It did not expect the boy to dodge its charge and counter attack.

The Fang growled as it charged again, and again and again. Each time he did, the boy would dodge at the last second and hit its side with his fist. The Fang was pleased however when it landed a strike on the boy's leg.

The Fang charged like the last few times but when the child was about to dodge, the Fang lashed out with its claws, hitting the boy on his legs. Blood flowed from the deep gashes, Ranma looked at the Fang before going as fast as he could. Not impressive as his speed when he was eighteen but impressive nonetheless.

Ranma raced to the front of the Fang and unleashed one of his moves.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ranma delivered 500 in five seconds(1). The force of the blows was enough to splatter the monsters brain from the inside of its skull. Ranma found a bag of gold and a card, the card showed the picture of the monster he had just killed.

Ranma sighed, he had to get back in shape. Ranma decided to change his clothes by getting his pack from subspace. 'Good thing I learned this from Mousse' he thought as he drew out an old gi he wore when he trained with Genma.

Ranma decided started to retrain his body. Ranma saw an episode from a gaijin cartoon called 'Samurai Jack' where Jack was trained in endurance and how to jump high by strapping huge rocks to Jack's body.

For the next two month, Ranma retrained his endurance and strength using that training method. He adds weight after every two days. After that month Ranma could now jump higher than 50feet.

Then the martial artist started going through the Backusai Tenketsu training. He started from trees and slowly made his ways to boulders. After four months, Ranma was able to master the technique and started making improvements to it.

Afterwards, Ranma started to re-master the chestnut fist. Though he could still do it, it wasn't fast enough. He did this for three months, afterwards he spent another three months improving it, applying it so that his whole body could do it and mixed it with the breaking point technique.

For the next three years Ranma had redeveloped the usage of his ki, the Hiryuu Shoten Ha and the Mouko Takabisha. He also learned several shiatsu points from books that were given to him by Doc. Tofu and Kasumi.

Ranma is fifteen years old now and decided to explore the area outside the forest. A few minutes of exploring he came across two people being attacked by a group of Fangs and Goblins. The martial artist noticed that the persons being attacked were both women(2), both were wearing cloaks so he couldn't see their features. One, which Ranma deduced to be a master taking on several Fangs while the student who was about Ranma's age taking on the Goblins.

Ranma took out his bokken and rushed out to help when he saw one of the goblins sneak up to the student. Ranma decided to make a weapon from the trees since it helped him with his reach since he was in a younger body.

Ranma was really surprised on how much one can learn from watching anime shows. He was able to duplicate moves from several shows he had watched in the Tendo Household. Ranma practiced with his weapon for about five years. He was able to duplicate moves from 'Samura X', 'Samura Deeper Kyo' and 'Dragon Ball Z'. Ranma was currently working on trying to duplicate the magic and attacks from 'Slayers' and 'Flame of Recca'. Though he was making a slow progress with it.

Ranma used his ki powered bokken and slashed the goblin clean in half. The two women were surprised by his appearance but the shock wore off and the battle continued. After a few more minutes of battling and collecting the spoils, the three introduced themselves.

"Thank you for you assistance young man" the older woman said "I'm Aya Kamigawa, General of the forces of Alexandria." Aya then removed the hood of her cloak.

She has shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and she wore knight type clothing underneath her cloak. A word strapped to her side, Ranma took note that the swords edges were curved.

Aya then looked at her student, who also removed her hood. "This is my student, Beatrix(3)" Aya introduced. Beatrix has long, flowing light brown hair. She has also blue eyes(4) like Aya. She wore, what looked like a standard knight uniform unlike Aya. Beatrix also wore a blue bandanna on her forehead. She also has an ordinary sword strapped to her side.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts" Ranma said introducing himself. True, Happosai was still grandmaster, but the pervert couldn't beat Saffron which he did.

Three decided to make camp in the spot since it was near the stream for a supply of water. "I was really impressed how you handled those monsters with only a practice sword." Aya said. "Yes, I never knew you could kill monsters with a practice sword." Beatrix said as she was fascinated the way Ranma fought.

Ranma blushed in embarrassment, "Uh…Thanks. You could actually do a lot of things with Ki" Ranma said. "Key?" Beatrix said not understanding. "No, Ki. Its sort of your life energy. You can use it to enhance your strength, speed, endurance etc. You could even use it to make a weak material like wood become dangerous as steel." Ranma explained.

Aya looked at Ranma with a twinkle in her eyes. "I would like to learn more about Ki. Would you be willing to teach us? If we teach you a few tricks of our own?" Aya asked

Ranma nodded "Sure, but could just teach me how to use magic instead. I'm having no luck with it." "Agreed" Aya said as she shook hands with Ranma. Beatrix was excited, she was going to have a friend and sparring partner. "By the way, could we stay here for a while. Using Ki might be a bit destructive" Ranma said as he remembered Ryoga's Shi Shi Hakodan.

"No problem" Beatrix answered. The three finished their dinner and went to bed. The next three months. Ranma taught Beatrix and Aya how to access their Ki and in return, Aya would teach Ranma ho to do magic.

Beatrix and Aya had no problems with their training. Ranma on the other hand was having difficulty with his training. However, Ranma being one with one of the best learning curves of his age was able to cast magic.

Ranma realized that training with the two had increased his Ki supply to an enormous proportion. Allowing it to merge with his mana(5) thus allowing Ranma to cast spells simply and less draining.

After another month of traveling and training the three managed to make it to Alexandria. That was when Ranma decided to part ways.

"Are sure you don't want to come with us to Alexandrian castle?" Aya asked for the umpteenth time. "Yeah, I'm going to continue my training. I usually don't stay in a place for to long. I'll probably buy some clothes, supplies and probably replace my broken bokken" Ranma said

During their travels, Ranma's bokken broke when the three stumbled across a grand Dragon. A big bad ass monster that could take Ryouga, Mousse and Kuno in one swipe.

"It was an honor to study under you Aya-san." Ranma said as he bowed in respect. He looked over to Beatrix who was mustering everything not to cry. He took out something from his subspace pocket.

It was something that he had fashioned himself using four precious gems and a dragon tear. It was a pendant,. A Topaz, Emerald, Quartz and Garnet attached to the round part of the Dragons Tear. All five glistening in the sunlight, Ranma placed around Beatrix's neck.

Beatrix smiled sadly as she enveloped Ranma in a hug. "I'll miss you" she said. Ranma smiled also "So will I" and finally the three went their separate ways.

Ranma used the money he had earned from fighting and bought himself a new set of clothing. It was expensive but worth it. He now wore a pair of black boots, black leggings, white shirt like tunic with a red vest and brown leather gloves. Ranma customized it to refit him and to be extremely durable to attacks, magic and weather.

Ranma went to the local synthesize shop to customize a new sword. Using some materials he found, Ranma was able to synthesize the first Katana on Gaia. The katana he dubbed 'Sai' from ' Flame of Recca'. Sai has a slightly blue and red tinge on it's blade. Its size was that of a regular katana but 'Sai' has the ability to amplify magic and Ki to a whole new level. Ranma bought a few supplies (i.e. items and food) and left Alexandria to continue his training.

Thought Ranma continued his training, he always came back to visit once in a while though. Ranma traveled for sixteen years but he still did not yet visit Alexandria recently. Why? Because he had started to master spells from 'Slayers' and he was able sometimes summon a flame dragon or two.

A thirty-one year old Ranma is currently cliff climbing to Alexandria Platue. He reached the top in less in a day. He was coming back to visit Alexandria and Beatrix.

1 Ranma body is weaker as a five year old so he couldn't do his techniques perfectly

2 Ranma can identify a person's gender by looking at ones aura

3 I don't know Beatrix's last name

4 Thats how Beatrix looks like to me

5 Mana is actually MP

A/N:

Do you love it? Hate it?

Read and Review Please.

Flames will be used to light my candles


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I repeat I do not own anything but this storyline

Chapter 2: A kidnap attempt, a walk through the evil forest.

A thirty-one year old Ranma had just entered Alexandria. He is now 6" tall, he looked the same as he did when he was in Nerima but looking a little bit older. He still wore the clothes from sixteen years ago. 'Sai' strapped to his side, pack in subspace. Ranma is currently walking until he bumped into something. He also has a new arm guard on his right arm. This arm guard is a limiter so that he can't access his full power. The arm guard has the picture of fire on it with a jewel at the center of the flame.

That something looked like a boy wearing a blue jacket (1), boots, and a triangle shaped hot, the tip bending to a side. The boy's face was black, except for the eyes which are piercing yellow.

Ranma noticed the boy had dropped something. He picked it up and gave it to the boy. "Here you go kid." Ranma said smiling. The boy fixed his hat and took the ticket with a look of thanks. "Um…Thank you." He said before rushing off somewhere. 'Strange Kid' Ranma mused as he continued his way to Alexandria castle.

When he neared the boat though, "Halt! I'm Sorry but your not allowed to enter." One guard said as she stood her position on the left side of the boat. 'Hoo boy. I knew should have come back earlier, now the guards don't recognize me' Ranma thought.

He was spared though when someone came to his rescue. "Allow him to enter!" someone ordered. It was Beatrix, she was taller now but shorter than him by a few centimeters. She now wore Aya's clothes after she succeeded her. Aya's Save the Queen sword is strapped on Beatrix's side. Proof of her succession. She still wore the pendant he had given her all those years ago.

"General Beatrix Ma'am!" the guards saluted their general and allowed Ranma to step on the boat with Beatrix. "Thanks for the save Bea-Chan" Ranma thanked. Beatrix smiled (this unnerved the guards a bit(2) "Your welcome Ran-Chan" she said

Ranma didn't wince at the nickname anymore. He had grown up and carried on, he didn't really think it really important to get back to Nerima or the people there. "So how are things going here?" Ranma asked.

Beatrix's mood darkened for a moment. "Not good. Something is wrong with Queen Brahne since her husband's death. Princess Garnet and I are starting to worry." She said. Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment. "I heard in Lindblum that Regent Cid is sending Tantalus here. The famous theater/bandit crew to try and kidnap Garnet." He said. Beatrix also looked thoughtful for a second "Ranma, can you do a favor for me?" the general asked. "Sure, what do you want?" the martial artist asked.

"I want you to aid the kidnapping. Princess Garnet and I believe that the Queen is no longer…" Beatrix stopped for a moment but finished "Sane."

Ranma looked at Beatrix as he helped out of the boat and making sure they were out of ear shot by the other guards. "Alright Bea-Chan. I'll do it for you. Besides I don't want to see her getting hurt." He said with a smile.

Ranma had seen Princess Garnet before his sixteen year trip. He played with her for a while and even though he had rarely visited Alexandria, he would visit Garnet and play with her while visiting Beatrix.

"Thank you Ran-Chan" Beatrix said as she lightly kissed Ranma on the cheek. Making him flush in embarrassment. The guards who saw this were about to have a heart attack.

THE General Beatrix, rumored to be cold and merciless had just kissed someone.

VVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Everyone looked up to see the Prima Vista. The theatre ship of the Tantalus crew. "Why don't you visit Princess Garnet. I have to be with Queen Brahne now." Beatrix said as she quickly planted another kiss on Ranma's cheek before going to see the queen.

Ranma kept on gazing on Beatrix until she was out of sight. "Kawaii" he said softly as he turned to look for the Princess' room. He found his way to her room, only to be stopped by someone who Ranma thought was like Kuno.

"Halt! This is Princes Garnet's room! No one is allowed." The knight said in his rusty armor. Ranma groaned inwardly 'This guy is almost like Kuno'

The said man is Captain Albert Steiner of the Knights of Pluto. Before Steiner could say anything else a messenger came. "Captain Steiner! The Queen has ordered you to bring the Princess to the balcony. The play is about to start." The messenger said before leaving.

Steiner turned to the door and knocked on it "Princess, the play is about to start now" he said in a tone which was very different from what he used on Ranma. 'Looks like this guy is very loyal to Garnet.' Ranma thought as the princess came out of her room.

She wore a beautiful white gown, white satin gloves, and her crown on her head. Her long flowing black hair was free and not in it's standard ponytail form. Ranma bowed immediately before leaving, but Garnet didn't put too much attention to it. This earned her a raised eyebrow form Ranma before walking away.

Ranma wandered around the castle until he found himself in a secluded balcony near the Prima Vista's stage. He watched the play which was funny, he did looked curiously at the teen who wore almost the same type of clothing's he wore except it was different in color and the teen wielded daggers and has a monkey tail!

The play was going well after two actors left the scene until he noticed the man with the tail reappear with someone else. The other person wore a cloak covering her features. Ranma had already noted that it was a woman underneath. After a much improvised death scene, a familiar popped out and the kid he met earlier in the day were on stage.

The cloaked person was no other than Garnet, Ranma remembered Beatrix's words. He jumped from the balcony and onto the stage.

Zidane, Blank, Garnet and Vivi were currently fighting with the Captain of the Knight's of Pluto. The said knight was excruciatingly persistent. Everyone was shaken when someone landed in between them and Steiner.

He wore the same clothes as Zidane, he has a very odd sword strapped to his side. His hair in a pigtail. He looked about thirty one and has deep blue eyes.

Steiner was the first to come out of the shock by attacking the unknown man.

"RARRRRGGGGH!" Steiner charged in with a battle cry.

The unknown man easily side stepped the charged and countered with a kick to Steiner's chest. He twisted out of the way of a giant harpoon shot by her royal majesty, Queen Brahne.

A Cannon was fired, but the cannonball didn't explode, something came out. Everyone recognized it. "Geez! It's a bomb" Zidane shouted. "Look behind you!" Vivi shouted

Steiner being the incompetent and persistent knight he is didn't listen. "I will not be fooled by such trickery." He said as he readied his sword.

The Bomb instantly quadrupled in size. "It's going to blow!" Blank cried out. "Please Steiner! Look behind you!" Garnet pleaded. When Steiner looked back, he saw the humongous bomb.

It exploded, the Prima Vista escaped but received major damage in the process. Landed hoped of the ship immediately after having seen Garnet and Vivi thrown off.

Ranma saw the Prima Vista crash, he prayed for everyone's safety, then started to look for Garnet and Vivi. He found fleeing from a weird plant-type monster. Vivi was soon joined by Zidane and Steiner. They defeated it but it fled, Ranma instantly took chase, he found it enter a cave.

Inside, Ranma saw the cage monster dissolve, leaving an unconscious Garnet. The giant plant brain was about to put its poisonous tentacle inside Garnet's mouth to plant its eggs. Ranma immediately leaped into action, he kicked the tentacle out of the way.

Ranma drew out a Kanji symbol in front of him. "NADARE!"

Flame came out of Ranma's arm and the fire dragon Nadare came out. "Searing Wind!" Ranma lobed a few fireballs at the plant brain. But the fireballs spread out into a wave of fire, instantly engulfing the plant brain in fire.

The cavalry came, it was Zidane, Blank, Vivi and Steiner. The four watched in awe as the plant brain burned into cinders. The four immediately gathered around Garnet, checking her for wounds.

"She's fine. I stopped the plant brain before it had a chance to insert its eggs into her." Ranma assured.

Garnet came too and she found herself being carried by Steiner. "Steiner?" she asked groggily. "Don't worry princess, your safe." Steiner said assuring her. Garnet fell asleep a few seconds afterwards. Ranma looked at the corpse of the plant brain. "We better get out of here." He said 'Too Late!' Ranma thought as several insectoids started coming out.

"Lets' go!" Blank yelled as everyone(except Garnet) started running. It seemed like the entire forest was after them. Near the end of the forest, Blank pushed Zidane out of the way of an insectoid. The insectoid grabbed Blank.

The Tantalus member threw a map to Zidane, who caught. Everything started to turn to stone as Zidane left the forest. Vines came out and blocked the entrance to the forest, the vines turned also to stone.

Zidane pounded on the concrete vines "Blank…you idiot." Ranma walked up to Zidane "Hey, don't worry, there's always a cure for petrifaction." Ranma assured.

Zidane sighed. "Well let's camp here for the night." Zidane said going back to his cheerful old self. "Are sane! Don't you know what kind of monsters spawn form the mist!" Steiner exclaimed.

Ranma sighed "Look Steiner, the princess is still to weak to go any further. She'll be an easy target." Ranma said logically. Steiner grumbled as everyone started to make camp. Vive and Zidane went to fetch some fire wood, Ranma caught some dinner while Steiner protected Garnet from any nearby monster. After a hearty meal, Garnet woke up.

"Princess! You should rest" Steiner said Garnet refused to listen and she sat up. "Thanks for saving me." She said. "Princess, that lowly bandit does not deserve your thanks!" Steiner exclaimed. "Hey! If it wasn't for my dagger and Vivi's magic you wouldn't be able to go anywhere near that cave. Besides it was him who save Garnet." Zidane said as he pointed to Ranma. Vivi looked at Ranma "Um…I'm sorry but we didn't get your name." the little black mage said. "Oh, I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma said as he introduced himself

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Steiner wondered aloud. "That's because I was the one who played with Garnet when she was younger." Ranma said. Garnet blushed in embarrassment. "I'm also Beatrix's friend and sparring partner." Ranma turned to Garnet "In fact, she asked to help you get to Regent Cid. She told what was going on with Brahne." He continued

"WHAT!" (contributed by Zidane and Steiner)

"You mean you sparred with Beatrix on a regular basis!" Zidane asked. "Yup, we both go way back." Ranma said as he started to remember his first encounter with Beatrix and her master.

In fact, Ranma started to turn red when he remembered the kiss Beatrix gave him. Vivi looked at him and asked "Ranma, what kind of magic were you using? I never saw that type of Fire magic before"

"Well that…."

Everyone leaned closer to hear what he was about to say.

"Is a secret."

Everyone else face faulted. Zidane yawned "Well, let's get some sleep" he said Everyone nodded. "I'll keep watch." Steiner said. Zidane shrugged his shoulder and fell asleep where he lay, Vivi and Garnet both leaned on Ranma and fell asleep. Ranma was half-asleep already. He kept himself half-awake just incase Steiner might need some help.

1 I don't know what Vivi wears is called

2 Beatrix only shows any emotion to Garnet/Dagger and/or Ranma

Thanks for the Reviews guys.

Don't worry soul ice, Ranma will need al the power he can muster later chapters. hehehe but i'll take your advice.

Thanks Artistic and Reaper 2040 for the encouragement. )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (repeat)

Chapter 3: Black Waltz Prototype and the Journey to Lindblum, The Festival of the Hunt

Ranma awoke early to find that everyone was still asleep. He made sure no to wake anyone up as he left the camp site to do his workout.

When he was a good distance, Ranma started first with his unarmed kata. He flowed from a simple kata.

A forty-five kick, block, a rabbit puch, jump, axe kick, sweep, followed by a round house. Ranma repeated this for a while then he pulled out 'Sai'. He took a stance started his next kata.

Lunge, left strike, twist sword, upward-right slash, parry, parry, thrust, thrust. Ranma pulled back his sword and spun around. Creating a wave of vacuum blades, "Tornado Slash!" (1).

Ranma sheathed his sword and sat down not affected by dizziness. Unknown to him, two people watching him closely. Zorn and Thorn, jester (or bunglers) of Queen Brahne. They had been sent out to try and retrieve the princess.

They had developed a prototype weapon which they dubbed the Black Waltz P. They just added a P to it since it was only a prototype. It was strong but also unstable, they were going to test it to make sure the other three were going to work properly.

They found a test subject to work on, it was Ranma. They followed him when he woke up. The two jesters gave each other a thumbs up as they released their prototype weapon.

Ranma's danger sense sky rocketed, he heard something from behind. He turned around while getting into a defensive stance. What he saw looked like a bigger and older form of Vivi.

It was wearing the same clothes of Vivi except that the jacket was black and has two wings jutting out of its back. Its eyes showed malevolent evil as he stared at it. It was holding a rod with a bell on the top. The rod in its self looked like a plain poll colored dark blue. Ranma, however, knew that rod was anything but normal.

"Who are you!" Ranma shouted. "I am the Black Waltz and you have the honor of being my victim." The Black Waltz hit the ground with the but of his staff. A monster came bursting through the ground. "Come to my side! Creature of Flame! Hisaki!"

Hisaki reminded Ranma of Cerberus from school back in Nerima. It was a gigantic three headed dog. Though it was made entirely of lava and spurting flame from his mouth and every other part of its body. Its eyes were menacing red.

AAAAAWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hisaki howled as he charged at Ranma, intending to barbecue the martial artist. Ranma rolled out of the way of the attack. Ranma noticed that everything the monster touched melted significantly.

Ranma's danger sense flared, he jumped out of the way of a thunder spell. It seems that the Black Waltz wasn't going to idle around. Ranma's danger sense was getting a good workout as it kept on telling him to doge an attack either from the giant monster Hisaki or from the Black Waltz. Both enemies were working exceptionally well together.

All of Hisaki's heads drew back, each launched a river of fire, Ranma jumped up, only to be hit by another thunder spell. "AAAAHHHH!"

Ranma hit the ground, creating 3 foot deep crater in the process. He shakily got up, he saw Hisaki and the black Waltz going in for a double team attack. Ranma drew a kanji symbol "Madoka!" Madoka appeared behind Ranma who held his hand, creating a barrier. Protecting Ranma for the time being. 'Kuso, this isn't good. These two haven't given me any openings to strike. I need to take out one before I can take out the other.' Ranma thought as concentrated on his barrier from the onslaught of fire and lightning.

Ranma drew out 'Sai' with his free hand and focused his ki and part of his magic into the sword. 'I hope this works.' Ranma thrust his sword into the ground. "Icicle Wave!"(2) Ranma sword emitted a blue hue as icicle started jutting through the ground. The icicles started heading towards both opponents like a huge tsunami.

The attack hit home as both Hisaki and the Black Waltz. Ranma fell to his knees breathing hard. He had to make sure that his barrier didn't break while he did his attack. He was surprised to see both his enemies still standing. Though Hisaki was hurt badly, the Black Waltz looks like it took minor damage.

"Fire!" the Black Waltz casted the spell on Hisaki. The fire dog immediately regained some health. It looked like it was ready to go another round. Ranma realized that the Black Waltz would heal the monster with a fire spell if it was badly hurt. 'I have to take out the Black Waltz first if I have a chance to beat his monster.

Ranma readied 'Sai' and charged in, intent for a quick kill. Hisaki, had other plans, it launched another stream of fire. Making the martial artist/sword fighter jump out of the way. Ranma dodged several lightning bolts but a few hit home.

'This is getting ridiculous. They are protecting each other from harm. Great, just great. I'll have to use more power then. This going to leave me drained for days' the once cursed man thought.

Ranma placed his sword in front of him and it started glowing blue. ICE DRAGON WAVE!"

Ranma did a horizontal slash, quickly sixty serpent dragons of ice came out. All charged at his enemies. Hisaki launched another wave of fire from all three heads. One-third of the dragons melted, while the others went through the flames and hit both dead on.

When the steam cleared both were still standing. 'You've got to be kidding me!' Though Hisaki looks like it was about to drop dead, the Black Waltz was only charred. The Black Waltz was already chanting his next spell.

Ranma finally found his opening, he charged in sword at the ready. "Hiten Mitsurigi Style! RYU-SHO-SEN!" Ranma powered up 'Sai' with his remaining ki as he made an upward slash. His attack made it and the Black Waltz immediately dissolved into nothing. Hisaki collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

Ranma jumped back and was about to attack Hisaki when he looked at it. He started to pity it. Its eyes weren't red anymore, it became blue and the looks in its eyes were the same look he had when he was in Nerima.

Ranma sheathed 'Sai' and walked up to Hisaki. The demon dog whimpered as it Ranma touched one of its middle head then its left, followed by its right head. "There There, don't worry, I won't hurt you." Ranma assured as he casted 'Firaga'(3). The effect was instantaneous as Hisaki stood up back to snuff.

All three heads looked at Ranma and bent down and started to lick its new master. "Alright, stop that! It tickles!" Ranma said as he was being licked. 'It seems Hisaki doesn't burn people he likes. Hisaki bent down as it looked at Ranma. "You want me to get on?" Ranma asked.

All three heads nodded in response. Ranma jumped on, Hisaki stood up, and Ranma directed it back to the camp. In a few short seconds they were at the camp site. Ranma got off his new friend. "Looks like they thought I left them." Ranma said "It's not your fault Hisaki." Ranma said instantly as he noticed the demon dog bob its head down. All three heads perked up after that assurance.

Ranma saw footprints leading away from the campsite. He recognized Steiner's boot prints. He smiled to Hisaki as jumped back on the dog's back and he followed the track to a cavern filled with ice. As Ranma raced off, Zorn and Thorn hoped Black Waltzes could recapture the princess before the strange man would catch up.

Ranma contemplated fro awhile. 'They might've passed through Ice Cavern and must already be in Dali(3). I'll have to catch up to them somehow.' Ranma looked at Hisaki. "You up for a mountain climb boy?" Ranma asked.

Hisaki barked in response and started running up the mountain side. After few minutes, they reached the top of the climb. Ranma saw an airship fly off, it was heading towards Alexandria, though it did a U-turn and headed for Lindblum. 'The others must be on that airship.' Ranma thought

Ranma urged Hisaki forward and followed the airship. He noticed that a battle was taking place on the airship after noticing another Black Waltz. Though that was all Ranma saw as Hisaki descended into the mist. Ranma prayed for the others safety as he heard an explosion ahead of him.

Hisaki raced up a mountain side once again. When they reached the top, Ranma noticed that the airship he saw earlier had already reached Lindblum. Ranma hoped of Hisaki and looked at the demon dog. "Thank you my friend. Your free to go." He said.

Hisaki nodded sadly but before Ranma left, Hisaki opened its mouth, a ruby the size of Ranma's fist dropped out. Ranma picked it up and looked at the dog. Hisaki smiled like any dog could and bounded of.

Ranma looked at the ruby and smiled, Hisaki gave it to him so he could learn how to summon the demon dog anytime he wished. Ranma equipped the ruby and left for Lindblum. He just hoped that the guards at the castle would let recognize him and allow him entrance to the palace.

When Ranma entered Lindblum he noticed that a festival was going to take place. He then remembered The Festival of the Hunt. The martial artist entered a tram and headed toward the castle. When he arrived he took the elevator up to third level. When he reached the third floor, Ranma set foot to the throne room. He was about to open the door when heard his friends voices.

Zidane: "I'm taking gil all the way."

Vivi: "Um…I'll take a card."

: "I'll take an add on"

Ranma didn't recognize the last voice but he knew that they were talking about the festival. Ranma smirked he had competed a few times but he always won when he joined.

Ranma opened the door and stepped inside.

Zidane and the others were shocked by his sudden appearance. Ranma noticed the oglop and sighed. "Cid, you should know that two-timing Hilda would get you in trouble." Ranma said solemnly.

"Uncle Cid I thought you were attacked while you were asleep by a bandit." Garnet/Dagger said "Gwop, Well, Gwop…." (5)Cid was saved from answering by Ranma.

"Anyway, I'm joining the festival. I'll take a garnet stone"

"Alright, the festival will begin shortly. Gwop, Artania will give you the details." Cid said before going back to his throne. Artania told their starting positions. Afterwards everyone left the throne room.

"Um…Ranma where were you?" Vivi asked innocently. "Yeah, we could have used your help with those Black Waltzes." Zidane added. "By the way, this is a friend of mine, Freya Crescent" Zidane introduced the two.

Freya wore a red tunic, brown boots and a red hat with a feather sticking out of it. "Charmed" Ranma said "As I" Freya replied.

"Anyway, you three weren't the only ones fighting a Black Waltz. I made to Dali to see you guys take off on the airship" Ranma said. Everyone gave him a curious look. Ranma started to explain. "I wake up early to do my morning exercise. That's when I battled a Black Waltz, and let me tell you. The one I fought was exceptionally powerful. The Black Waltz I fought had captured a demon dog of fire and the two worked like a well oiled machine. When I finally defeated the Black Waltz I was able to make back to camp to find you gone." Ranma left out Hisaki, he didn't want them to find out about him yet. Ranma smiled as he told them one more thing "It actually thanks to Steiner's rusty boot print that I was able to follow you guys."

Steiner blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed his neck. Zidane, Vivi, Freya and Ranma went to their starting points as Steiner and Dagger (as Ranma was told) took the spectator area.

Ranma found his place the industry area, he wasn't told where the others were so that he could not cheat. Ranma snorted he wouldn't cheat anyway it was his rivals back in Nerima that would cheat. As the Festival started Ranma drew out 'Sai' as he slashed any monster that would get in his way. The monsters that were let out were mostly goblins, fangs and trick sparrows.

Ranma cleaned up his are in record time he made his way to the living are which he found to be almost devoid of monsters. Afterwards he went to the shopping area, there he saw Vivi being chased by a fang which he promptly decimated in a matter of seconds.

Ranma heard the scream of children and immediately rushed to the source. He saw a monster, a Zangghol(spell?) fighting Freya and Zidane. Both were protecting the children. Ranma smiled as he joined the battle. "Mind if I join?" he asked as He readied 'Sai'

Zidane gave him a grin as he dodged an electric charge from the bull type monster. "Nope" he answered as he dashed in to do a quick strike. Freya had disappeared during the battle to attack from the air using her Jump ability.

Ranma did the same by attacking from the air. "Lightning Flash!" Ranma used his thunder magic and charged towards the monster. His attack killed the monster but before the monsters brain could register that it had been killed it rushed towards the children.

Zidane jumped on its back and stabbed both of his knives on the head. While Freya charged forward and struck the forehead. When the brain finally registered Ranma's attack, it dropped dead.

Though it seemed like Zidane and Freya did the kill all three of them each received the same amount of points. After the festival ended, it was Ranma who was declared the winner. Since he was the fastest at killing monsters he was able to kill more than Zidane, Freya or Vivi.

He received the garnet stone which he placed into subspace. That was when a bloodied Bermucian soldier entered the throne room. "We were… attacked by Alexandria. Please…send help." The soldier said. Regent Cid nodded his bug like head. "We will send help." The soldier nodded his head "I must…. return now." He turned over, dead.

Everyone bowed their heads for him. "He made her by sheer will, it was amazing he made it here at all." Freya said. "We will ready the dragon gate for your usage, so we should eat while we wait." Cid said.

Everyone nodded and they went to the dinning hall. When everyone was seated they all started to eat. Ranma, however didn't touch his food. "I'm not hungry" was his reply, but he knew better. 'This food has been drugged by a sleeping weed.' Ranma's experience from the amazons and Kodachi had taught him how check if his food has been drugged.

Everyone except Dagger, Steiner and Ranma fell asleep. "Great plan Dagger." Ranma praised as Dagger looked surprised. "Don't deny it, I know that after hearing that soldier say that Alexandria attacked you wanted to go back." Ranma said.

He stood up and walked to the door. "Don't worry. I promised Bea-Chan I'd protect you, and I will. No offence Steiner." Steiner looked at Ranma with a smile "None taken Ranma." Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden change in attitude?" he asked

"Anyone who is friends with Beatrix has to be a good person." Steiner replied "It takes a lot of guts to even talk to her. Even more for her to drop her icy façade." He added.

Dagger looked at the two with a small smile. "Thank you, you two." With that, the princess of Alexandria left Lindblum with her two escorts.

1 I took this from Zelda: Ocarina of time, when Link spins around like a tornado

2 Think Mikagami's icicle flow except it charges into a wave

3 Ranma has a high level of magic with his constant training

4 Ranma has been traveling a lot

5 Ranma entered a few times, so Cid and Ranma are good friends.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys. I know I'm rushing the story and I'll slow down don't worry. I'll try setting aside a side stories on Ranma's training and adventure. Thanks for encouraging me.

Blaze Knight


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (repeat ten times)

Chapter: The Journey Back to Alexandria, the rescue and escape

The three (Steiner, Dagger and Ranma) hiked a whole day to base of the mountain where the South gate is. They passed the gate with out a hassle thanks to Steiner and Ranma's trick.

They knew that people were keeping an eye out for Dagger so Ranma carried a sack and filled up with the Gyhlash(spell?) pickles that Steiner liked and applying the subspace technique so that Dagger could fit inside and wouldn't smell.

'I was really looking forward to that feast too.' Ranma thought with an inward sigh. 'Well, I promised Bea-Chan.' Ranma hasn't been able to recuperate properly from the fight with the Black Waltz.

Sure he camped out and ate with Steiner and Dagger but it wasn't enough. Even without his limiter on, Ranma's strength right was less than ¼ of his original. 'I just hope that there aren't strong enemies for awhile' he thought. However, Ranma didn't know that he was going to face a tough fight ahead of him.

After passing through the gate and taking the tram to the summit, the group met Marcus and Cinna from Tantalus. Dagger decided to go with Marcus to Treno to look for a cure for Blanks petrifaction.

"I feel a bit guilty since he came to my rescue back in the Evil Forest." Was all she said as they took the tram going to the other side of the mountain pass. While riding the tram, the four fought the Black Waltz that attacked the airship.

It was in pretty bad shape and against an expert fighter, knight and thief, it was quickly dispatched. After, the four continued their trek to Treno. They only encountered some monsters but nothing special.

When they arrived, the group split up, even if it wasn't intentional. Marcus left to look for cure. While Steiner had his back turn and started to rant, Dagger left. Ranma decided to follow the princess, leaving Steiner by the entrance.

Ranma was silently following Dagger, because of that he foiled a robbery attempt by one of the local pick-pockets. "Hey man, I'm sorry, I'll return the money, I swear." Ranma sighed, he took the money and broke the guys hand, just teach him a lesson.

He turned around and bumped into Dagger. "Uh…Ranma, did you see a guy without a shirt walk by here?" she asked. "Yup, I got this from him." Ranma said as he produced the stolen currency. Dagger smiled "Thank you Ranma."

"Don't worry, but you should be careful around Treno. There are a lot of thugs and pick-pockets around here." Ranma warned. Ranma decided to walk beside Dagger to ensure some "immunity". The two entered an auction house, 'Whoa! Where is aura coming from!' Ranma thought with a little panic.

The aura he felt was immense, he doubt he could take whoever the aura belonged to in his current condition. He looked up to see a man with long silver hair wearing some 'girlish' clothes (according to Ranma) looking at Dagger.

Ranma just blinked to see that the man had just vanished. 'Better keep a closer eye on Dagger.' Without finding anything, the two made there way to the slums. Ranma caught sight of a familiar person, it was Baku, leader of the Tantalus gang.

They followed him to an inn, there, they met up with Marcus and miraculously, Steiner as well. Marcus gave them information about an item that was able to cure Blank's petrifaction. It is called the 'Super Soft', Marcus was planning on stealing it from an antique store.

When they arrived at the store, they met a strange bird-like man by the name of Doctor Tot. He was Dagger's tutor when she was younger. The doctor agreed to give them the 'Super Soft' and told them to meet him at his lab later, which they did.

Dagger told the good doctor her intention to talking with her mother to straighten things out. The doctor agreed to help and led them to 'Gargan Roo'. A tunnel under Treno that leads to Alexandria directly. The four boarded the Gargan, a giant bug that a tram was attached to ride on, said their good bye's to the doctor and left.

En route to Alexandria, the group had encountered a giant snake, called the Ralvurahva. The snake however, fled when it received enough damage. When they arrived, Ranma started to have an uneasy feeling.

"This doesn't feel right." Ranma stated. "We're almost back at the castle princess." Steiner said happily. The four entered a wide gap in the way and were instantly captured by Zorn and Thorn.

Ranma knew that soldiers would start pouring out, thinking quickly, Ranma pulled of his secret technique. He jumped over the bars that were used to trap them and ran away.

To say in the least, this shocked Dagger, Steiner, Marcus, Zorn and Thorn. "Great, when we're about to be captured, he turns and runs." Marcus stated with a bit of anger. Ranma knew of course that if he was captured there was no one to protect Dagger.

He quickly applied the Umi-Sen-Ken and followed the guards, he made a mental note where Steiner and Marcus were being held and followed his main objective. This being Dagger, he followed her into her room. Before he could break her out, the two clowns came and took her to Brahne.

Ranma followed her and watched the conversation between mother and daughter. His danger sense flared when he saw the same man from the auction house.

"Come to me, my precious canary." The man said in a seductive tone. The man grabbed Dagger and was about to cast a spell when he was kicked from the side, courtesy from Ranma.

"Dagger! Make a run for it! I'll stall for time!" Ranma shouted as he took a batou-jitsu stance. His right ready to grip the handle of his sword. "Ranma, I can't…" Dagger was cut off. "Just do it! I don't know how long I can hold them off!"

Dagger reluctantly nodded her head and ran for it. "After her!" Brahne ordered at Zorn and Thorn. The two clowns saluted rather silly and bounded after Dagger. Ranma tried to stop them but felt the wind knocked out him by the same man he kicked earlier.

"Interesting, whom do I have the pleasure of fighting?" he asked with a smile. "I'm Ranma Saotome, grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of martial arts." Ranma said with a bit of venom.

"A pleasure, my name is Kuja." Kuja said with a bow. Ranma didn't take his eyes of Kuja, he wasn't back to full strength, and he knew Kuja is an exceptional opponent. Ranma charged at the man, intent for the one-hit kill only to have the wind knocked out of him again.

Kuja, when battling is no laughing manner, even when he isn't serious. Ranma tried to get up, only to find his body couldn't move. Kuja looked down on him, "I thought you were stronger." He said

Ranma grit his teeth, he removed his limiter and stood up, rather painfully. Ranma's tactical mind started to assess the situation. 'I'm not strong enough to take on this guy'. Ranma then remembered Cologne, though she wasn't as strong as him after the failed wedding, she still had her speed.

Ranma decided to switch tactics, he sheathed 'Sai' and took a loose kempo stance. Kuja raised an eyebrow, Ranma prayed and hoped he would survive this. The martial artist surged forward, then at the last second, swerved to the side and started to encircle the magician/mage.

Ranma's encircling started to leave afterimages of himself as he moved beyond human standards. "Kageboshi!" the Ranmas shouted as they started attacking in synchronization.

Ranma knew for a fact that his opponent wasn't fighter, he was reminded of Nabiki in a way.

Kuja had the same smirk and body language of the middle Tendo sister. He didn't like it one bit. Ranma's body started losing strength. Without recovering properly from the fight from the Black Waltz, the mind controlled Hisaki, several monster encounters had started to take its toll.

Before you could blink, Ranma had once again crashed into the wall. His body though, didn't stop there. It went through the concrete and fell from several stories and landed into the courtyard. His body made a 5 foot deep crater from the impact.

Before drifting off into the black oblivion, Ranma saw Dagger getting captured by Zorn and Thorn.

Elsewhere…

Zidane and the others were currently fighting off the black mages and Alexandrian soldiers. The four, (Zidane, Vivi, Freya and Quina (who recently joined) protected as many civilians as they could. They eventual had to fight Beatrix, who being fiercely loyal to the queen took on the challenge. They eventually lost but Zidane, Vivi and Freya hitched a ride with the teleporting black mages.

Quina on the other hand, just ran down Cleyra and into the dessert, Zidane and the others witnessed the destruction of the great tree from the Red Rose, the queen's air ship. Brahne had summoned an eidolon, Odin the dark knight.

They overheard Brahne talking about executing Dagger, so the three used the teleportation pods and left for Alexandria.

Ranma awoke and found himself in a cell, his body seemed healed and he found himself fully energized. Whatever was nearby was giving him energy to sustain himself. It was the garnet stone Ranma had won during the festival of the hunt. It was emitting a blue hue and pulsating with raw energy.

Ranma felt the presence of two beings, one of the beings was trying to connect to Ranma while the other was lying dormant. Ranma decided to put back his limiter on since he was back to 100 butt kicking mode.

He pointed out his index finger, but then retracted it. 'I don't want to alert all the guards.' Ranma thought as he pulled out 'Sai'. Two diagonal slashes formed an X-shape mark as the door crumbled to pieces.

Ranma started jumping on the stairs to reach the top as he saw mist seeping from the gates near him. When he arrived at the highest peak of the stairs, he found himself facing a door.

He opened to find the whole crew, including Beatrix, facing Brahne, Zorn and Thorn. "Don't let them escape!" shouted the ugly duckling…oops, I mean Queen Brahne.

Beatrix and Freya took out their weapons as they saw a giant monster dog (by everyone else's standard) came into the room. "This way, quickly." Ranma said as he led the group down the stairs.

Several Black Mages started popping out through trap doors from the walls and started attacking. Though, none were a match against a Ranma who was back up to full strength. When they neared the bottom, Steiner who was carrying Dagger stopped. He let dagger of his back.

"Zidane, please take care of the princess." He requested. "What are you talking about rusty?" Zidane asked his face showing he did not have any idea what the knight was saying. "Beatrix, who was loyal, is fighting for the princess. Freya, who lost her kingdom, is fighting for her too. I must also fight for the princess." The captain of the knights of Pluto said

Steiner drew his sword and went back up to help Freya and Beatrix. Ranma prayed for his friend's safety. "Let's go before we're all captured." Ranma said as he started running towards the door ahead of him followed by Vivi, Dagger and Zidane bringing up the rear.

Quickly pulling the switch, they summoned another Gargan. The four however, met up with the Ralvurahva. It had somehow evolved into a Ralvuimago and attacked them on their way to Treno.

Ranma hoped that wherever his friend is, he hoped that it was close by. He raised 'Sai' pointing towards the roof of the cave. "Come to my aid! Hisaki! The beast of the flames!" Ranma shouted.

'Sai' pulsed a red glow for a moment, nothing seemed to have happened until.

"AAAAAWWWWWOOOOO!"

Hisaki came charging in all of his glory, and charred the snake. The snake survived but left immediately. Hisaki looked at his friend and gave him a lick before leaving.

Ranma smiled at his friend's retreating form before getting back on the tram.

The Gargan started increasing its speed but didn't stop. Dagger looked back too see the Ralvuimago chasing after them. "Oh no, it's chasing the Gargan" Dagger said. "Damn, we can't jump off at this speed." Zidane said.

The Gargan sped up even faster as they passed Treno. "I think we passed Treno" Vivi said. "Everybody, brace yourselves!" Ranma shouted as he held onto Vivi to keep the little black mage from flying off.

Zidane did the same with Dagger, a blushed appeared on their cheeks, though it did not escape Ranma's trained eyes. As the Gargan continued running, there was a sharp turn, the tram's cable snapped as it separated from the Gargan.

Everyone became unconscious due to the force of the impact. Ranma wasn't an exception since he was holding down Vivi.

Thanks for the support guys. I don't mind being flamed since your trying to help me out, and I appreciate it. So tell me how you like it.

Blazeknight


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own anything

Chapter 5: Bahamut Zero's Test and the Return to Japan

When everyone came to, they found themselves in strange forest. "Where are we?" Vivi asked as he straightened his hat. Ranma had been in this area before, 'Something is not right, I feel like we're being watched.' He thought

Suddenly, a ghostly image of an old man, wearing some ordinary clothes and a staff appeared before them. "Hello there, I am Ramuh, I am an eidolon" the old man said

"Eidolon? Aren't those the creatures the two clowns took from you?" Zidane asked Dagger. Dagger nodded meekly. "I will be your Eidolon if you can pass my test." Ramuh says with a mischievous smile.

Ranma eyed the old man carefully but his observation was short lived as his garnet stone started pulsing with power. An image of a HUGE metallic dragon with three pair of wings appeared behind the old man.

Ramuh ignored the dragon or knew what it was and didn't bother to turn around. "You just like showing off your size." Ramuh said with sarcasm.

The dragon replied with a low voice, "No I don't and you like to show off your wisdom."

Ramuh just rolled his ghostly eyes in response. The dragon looked at Ranma, "I see that you're the one who awakened me. I am Bahamut Zero. Father of all the dragons, including Bahamut himself."

Before Ranma, or anyone could reply, Bahamut Zero started to talk again. "I have waited for centuries for someone as powerful as you to wield my power. I ask you to do a test to become my partner, my wielder, my avatar."

Ranma read the dragon's aura and he found out that his power was being dwarfed by Bahamut Zero's own aura. Ranma gulped nervously and nodded. "Very well, you must past two tests to wield my power. Know that should you fail, you will die by my hands."

"I'm ready for anything" Ranma stated with every courageous fiber he could muster. The metallic dragon nodded and a hundred Grand Dragons appeared. Ramuh waved his staff on the others and they became incased in a ball. The three looked at him, in response he said "For protection."

As if started by a hidden signal, all the monsters started to attack. Ranma jumped back from a few magical attacks only to be hit in the back by a breath attack from about 10 dragons. Ranma noticed that these dragons weren't stupid and were attacking with coordination.

"HIRYUU SHOTEN HA REVISED!"

Ranma shouted one of his main attacks as a huge tornado appeared and enveloped a third of the dragons. All of them were sucked up in the giant tornado only to be sliced up by several vacuum blades.

As the tornado dissipated, Ranma was sent into the dirt as two dragons came from behind and hit him with their tails. Ranma rolled to the side to dodge several attempts to become a pancake.

While on the ground, Ranma drew out his trusted sword and started the attacks that were trying to squish him like a bug. After successfully parry the attacks, Ranma was able to get back on his feet.

The pigtailed man jumped over another tail that was meant to hit him in the back, only to be struck by a ball of fire. Ranma pointed 'Sai' upwards and did a vertical slash, making it the ground.

"DO – RYU – SEN REVISED!"

A massive shock wave was sent forward towards the Grand Dragons. The attack ran underneath half of the remaining dragons. Said dragons were ripped to shred as the revised technique passed them.

Ranma grinned as he combined two of his moves, though it quickly disappeared as the 16 remaining dragons formed a circular position. Ten dragons formed a circle, protecting six dragons that were inside. The six dragons inside the circle formation were repeatedly firing jets of fire at Ranma. As Ranma dodged on blast, another was sent his way.

When he tried to get near, the dragons that made up the circle would try to take a swipe at him but without moving from their position. Ranma grit his teeth, he couldn't do any aerial attacks without getting hit by the fire. A close range attack would probably get him injured due to the ten dragons protecting the six on the inside. The six dragons were also breathing fire from in between their protectors.

While Ranma was doing the test, Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, Ramuh and Bahamut Zero were watching him. The three companions were silent as Ranma continued to fight, while the two eidolons were conversing with each other.

"He is a strong person capable of wielding your power." Ramuh stated as he continued to watch Ranma. "Indeed, he is powerful, but I will find out if his heart can handle me. I have no doubt he will pass the first test, but will he be able to pass the second one?" the dragon eidolon said in reply.

Ranma flipped out of the way as he dodged yet another stream of fire. As he was about to land, he changed the angle of his body so that it would seem he would land on his face. Though the others did not expect Ranma use his sword for the use of landing.

Ranma had stabbed the ground with the tip of his sword, he forced his ki into the ground and announced his attack.

"HELL'S CANNON!"

As Ranma announced his attack, the ground started to shake, and before any of the dragons could react, a giant ball of ki burst form the ground, instantly incinerating all the remaining Grand Dragons.

Ranma dusted of the dirt of his cloth and noticed that they were badly singed. He's have get to a synthesis shop to repair it. "Impressive, now show me your heart." Bahamut Zero said as he entered Ranma's mind.

Ranma screamed in pain, he clutched his head as he had to relive his memories. Everyone were also given front row seats to his memories.

Flash

Being tricked into signing the seppuku contract by his father.

Flash

Being taken away at the tender age of five by his father and being separated from his mother.

Flash

Genma's intense and insane training methods.

Flash

Ranma crying for his mother and being beaten by Genma

Flash

The time when Genma taught Ranma the Neko-Ken

Flash

The first visit to Jusenkyo and receiving his curse

Flash

Arriving at the Tendo Dojo and the start of his crazy adventures

Flash

The battle with Saffron at phoenix mountain

Flash

The failed wedding and Ranma's attempt to make the engagement work fir Akane and himself

Flash

Ranma arriving on Gaia, his training and his meeting with Aya and Beatrix

Flash

Ranma's sixteen year training on Gaia and his current adventure with Zidane and the rest of the group

Everybody watched in shock at Ranma's memories, Dagger was disgusted and angry with Genma. Zidane looked like he was going to go into Trance. While Vivi was pondering how he should cook a certain panda.

Ramuh was also in shock at what Ranma had to endure. He shook his head, 'If this doesn't show that Ranma has a good heart, nothing will' the eidolon thought

Ranma stopped screaming as he slumped down on his knees and fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain. Bahamut Zero then came out Ranma's body, he looked the pigtailed man once more. "You have passed my test my avatar, now rest, you have earned it and more." The dragon said as it disappeared into 'Sai', a small jewel appeared in Ranma's hand.

Ramuh wave his staff over Zidane and the others and the balls of protection disappeared. The three immediately went to Ranma's side, Zidane and Vivi rolled Ranma over so that he was facing them. Dagger casted 'Cura' to heal him of his wounds, "Who knew he had such a horrible life until he arrived here?" Zidane said solemnly

Dagger and Vivi said nothing as they continued to look at their companion. 'Ranma was abused and tortured by his family and friends' Dagger thought with sadness 'I'm surprised that he didn't get really angry at them' Vivi thought

Ramuh hovered over them, he waved his staff over Ranma and the same ball of magic that was covering Zidane, Dagger and Vivi was now covering Ranma. The three looked at him with confused looks.

"I'll watch over him while you three do my test." He said as he stated to give instructions to them. Each of them took one last look at their friend before leaving to find the pieces of the story Ramuh gave them.

When they left, Ramuh looked at the sleeping Ranma and sighed. "Well done warrior, well done."

After a few hours of undisturbed rest and the healing spell Ranma woke up two hours later but still feeling sore all over. When he sat up he found himself in a ball of magic which disappeared when Ramuh appeared.

"Your friends are doing my test, they shall be arriving soon." On cue, Zidane, Dagger and Vivi arrived. "Ranma glad to see that you're awake." Zidane said with a cheerful smile.

Dagger had a sad expression on her face "What your friends and family did to you was just awful." She said "I hope I can meet your father and I think Quina can try some Panda stew." Vivi said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

Dagger then looked at Ramuh and told him the complete story. Ramuh looked pleased "Congratulations! You passed my test! I am now you're new Eidolon!" he said before disappearing and a peridot appeared in Dagger's hand.

"Well, we can't change the past. Let's get out of here, if I remember correctly, we're at pinnacle rocks right near Lindblum." Ranma said as he stood up. "Are you sure you're alright?" Vivi asked in concern.

Ranma waved it off and smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine in a few days, hours if I get to eat a lot." "Let's go then, we better get to Lindblum and warn Cid about Brahne." Zidane said as he started to head out, followed by Dagger, Vivi and Ranma.

As they exited pinnacle rocks and started to near Lindblum, Dagger spotted the Red Rose, Brahne's airship. "Oh no, mother is already here!" Dagger exclaimed. They started to sprint towards the gates to try and help but as they were a few feet from the gates, they saw another eidolon, Atomos.

In Ranma's opinion, it looked like a giant floating head that started to suck everything around it into its giant mouth. Ranma pulled his sword and thrusted it into the ground and grabbed hold of Zidane, Dagger and Vivi.

Ranma noticed that 'Sai' was being slowly pulled out from the ground, Ranma tossed Zidane a remarkable distance, followed by Vivi and Dagger whom Zidane caught from hitting the ground.

As Ranma was about to try and get out a range, 'Sai' was pulled out of the ground and Ranma was sucked into the eidolon. Zidane, Dagger and Vivi watched as their friend was sucked into Atomos.

As Ranma entered the abyss of the eidolon, he saw several guards and debris being sucked up as well. That was all he remembered seeing before blacking out due to the lack of oxygen.

Masaki Shrine…

It was a normal day at the Masaki household, Katsuhito Masaki and his grandson Tenchi are sitting on the porch of the Masaki household and were about to watch Ryoko and Ayeka duke it out again. Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko's cabbit is sitting on Sasami's lap. Washu is sitting next to Katsuhito with her laptop with her ready to record the fight for some fun.

Washu's laptop started beeping like crazy, Washu immediately started typing on it at a furious pace. Drawing attention from everyone, including Ryoko and Ayeka. "What's Washu – Chan?" Katsuhito asked

"There's a dimensional portal opening up, and whatever is coming through is packing a LOT of firepower." Washu said as she continued typing. "Do you know where it's going to come out and when?" Tenchi asked getting ready to fight

"Give me a second, it's going to arrive here right about…." A black portal opened up and a body come. "Now." Washu said as everybody looked at what had come out.

It was a handsome man around his early thirties, he wore clothes from right out of a fantasy book. His raven black haired styled in a pigtail. Tenchi looked at the man closely and his eyes widened.

"Ranma!"

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been pretty hectic and couldn't find the time to write. Anyway, please review my story, hope you like this chapter.

BlazeKnight


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome Back to Japan

Tenchi stared wide eyed at Ranma, then he snapped out of it by his two ahem fiancés. "Lord Tenchi, Who is he and how do you know him?" Ayeka asked "Yeah, I want to know who he is?" Ryoko said, for once agreeing with her rival.

"Well, Ranma is my cousin, though I remember him being the same age I am." Tenchi replied to the two. Before anyone else could say anything, Ranma started to moan a bit as his body started moving.

"We better bring him inside." Katsuhito said, everybody else nodded, Washu on the other hand was still typing on her laptop. 'These power readings are of the chart, I can't wait to test my new Guinea pig. She then looked at 'Sai' which was left on the ground. She grinned as she picked it up, only for her to strain every muscle in her child-like body.

"Ugh! How much does this thing weigh." She asked to no one in particular. She then typed on her laptop and a door appeared underneath the sword. Though the door couldn't hold the weight of the sword and it broke through. The opening closed up immediately while Washu just stared wide eyed. She then rushed inside to her lab, bowling over everyone in the process.

"What was that!" exclaimed Ayeka as she stood up. "That was Hurricane Washu in all her glory and strength." came a muffled answer from Katsuhito as his lower body was poking through the wall.

Ranma groaned as he started to move again, "We better get him into mom's lab." Ryoko suggested as she stood up.

Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi all helped Ranma into Washu lab, leaving poor Sasami and Ryo-Ohki to help Katsuhito. When they entered Washu lab, they found it in a big mess, like Ryo-Ohki had eaten the whole place apart.

"Mom! Where are ya'!" shouted Ryoko as she started looking for the red-haired scientist. "Over here! Can you give me a hand here!" came a cry

The three placed Ranma on the examination table, then walked to the direction Washu's voice came from. They found Washu trying to lift a Katana off the pile that used to be one of Washu's many experiment.

"Can you three help me please this things is heavy." Washu pleaded. Ryoko just looked at her mother and sighed. 'Sometimes I don't understand her.' Ryoko walked up to the spot where Washu is and grabbed the handle of the katana. Only to strain every bit of fiber in her body.

She looked at the sword, she used both hands but she was able to lift up about 5.5cm by Washu's calculation before it plopped back down with a thud and crated another crater in Washu's machine.

"What is this thing made of!" Ryoko asked in irritation as she looked at Washu. Washu in turn shrugged her shoulder "I've been trying to analyze it with my laptop but it couldn't seem to do it. So I sent it here in the lab, but it fell on my 'Material Enhancer' and it increased whatever materials in this sword a hundred fold, but it increases its weight by twice its original." Washu explained

"Why don't we check on Ranma first, then maybe he can help us. It's his sword after all." Tenchi suggested. "Good idea Lord Tenchi." Ayeka praised. Tenchi blushed and responded "Um…. Thanks Ayeka."

Ayeka latched onto Tenchi's arm, earning her a death glare from Ryoko. Washu nodded in agreement and they walked back to Ranma. When they did, they found him gone.

"What the! Where did he go!" Tenchi asked to no one. They heard the sound of grunting in the direction they came.

They saw Ranma lifting the sword and sheathing like it weighed like nothing. Ranma turned around to see Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu. He gave Tenchi a scrutinizing look and his eyes widened. "Tenchi! It's good to see ya'" Ranma cried as he rushed forward and gave Tenchi a hug.

Tenchi returned the hug and smiled, "It's good to see you Ranma. What happened to you? You look twice my age." Tenchi asked

Washu coughed and everyone turned to look at her. "Maybe we should to this in the house while my lab is being repaired." Washu said as she walked into a door which just appeared out of thin air.

Everyone followed her, they found a banged up Katsuhito being treated by Sasami. The old priest gave everyone a hard glare. Everyone except Washu and Ranma flinched, Washu wasn't afraid because had a lot on her mind. Ranma had seen worse with Beatrix when a little accident occurred which included a bathroom.

"Hi gramps." Ranma greeted.

Katsuhito looked at the man who called him gramps with a bit of scrutiny and was shocked. The 31 year old man was actually his youngest daughter's son.

"Ranma? How can it be? You're twice as old as Tenchi and I remember you two to be the same age!" Katsuhito exclaimed

"Long story gramps, I'll tell you about after some food." With that, the famous Saotome stomach growled.

Everyone except Sasami watched in awe as the human vacuum cleaner, known as Ranma Saotome started to inhale the food that was spread out before him and the others.

After a minute of eating, the Saotome way, Ranma was finished. "I'm done! Thanks for the food Sasami-Chan." Ranma said happily as patted his abdomen.

Sasami smiled and replied "Your quite welcome Ranma-kun." Ranma nodded then turned to his grandfather. "Well I suppose all of you want to know why appear to be about twice as old as I should be?" he asked

Everyone nodded, curiosity eating a bit of their sanity. Ranma decided to recount his whole tale. From the training trip up to the attack on Lindblum, everyone had a lot of reactions. They all had looks of horror, disgust and rage, all directed to one cursed individual, Genma Saotome is his name.

"So Ranma, I would like to challenge you for a little sparring practice." Katsuhito said. Ranma grinned "Okay gramps, but I'm not using 'Sai'. I've been depending too much on weapons and it's high time I went back to my roots. Namely, my martial arts skill." Ranma said as he followed Katsuhito outside.

Ranma left his sword with Tenchi, who was struggling to lift up the heavy sword and its sheath. Ranma took his normal stance, 'The lazy man stance' that he had used on Akane to gauge his grandfather's skill, though he knew he was going to feel a lot of pain for underestimating Katsuhito/Yosho.

Katsuhito Raised his bokken in front of him, like the stance Kuno usually takes. Ranma knew that his grandfather was not the same as the insane kendoist.

Katsuhito blurred and Ranma quickly found himself on the defense. He kept parrying slashes which were coming from all sides. 'Man! Gramp's attacks really hurt!' Ranma thought as his arms and hands kept feeling the stinging sensation of pain from his grandfather's attacks.

Ranma parried a strike coming from his left and lashed out with a kick to his right. He hit something and he saw Katsuhito blocking his foot with his bokken, using its side to act as a surrogate shield.

Ranma jumped back for a little breathing room. 'That's the last time I underestimate gramps.' Ranma thought as his arms felt like falling apart. He didn't receive this kind of a beating since Kuja.

Ranma smirked and then took a loose stance. His left hand outstretched like a palm thrust, his right hand under his chest, facing skyward and cocked back, his legs spread apart. Katsuhito just took the same stance he had used earlier.

They started once again, but this time, it was Ranma's turn to become a blur and Katsuhito to defend. Everyone heard the sounds of Ranma's feet and fists being blocked by Katsuhito's jurainian powered bokken.

'His skill is incredible! I haven't had a good battle in a long time!' Katsuhito thought as he gauged his grandson's abilities. Katsuhito raised his bokken just in time to block a powerful kick coming from above.

Ranma was standing on top of Katsuhito's bokken, a grin plastered on his face. 'This is great! Grandpa is not even showing his all and I'm already starting to strain! I wonder what that aura surrounding his bokken is? I feel like I'm hitting an Adamantoise.'

Ranma flipped on his perch and landed in a battle stance in front of his grandfather.

"Let's finish gramps, I'm hungry!" Katsuhito nearly face faulted but stopped himself. "I can't believe your still hungry after eating all that food, very well, let's finish this." Katsuhito replied

Ranma glowed blue and shouted "Mouko Takabisha Revised! Tiger Barrage!"

Several ki blasts the size of basketballs started to rain on Katsuhito. Katsuhito was not prepared for an attack like since Ranma glowed for a split second. He took all hits but was able to tap into his power for a bit of protection.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Katsuhito battered and bruised. Ranma looked like he would collapse any second. 'Damn! I used too much ki on that attack.' "Why don't we call this a draw Ranma?" Katsuhito asked as he felt like a troupe of elephants used his body as a dancing pad but still had a lot of energy left.

'Where did he get so much power?' Katsuhito thought. "Okay gramps, I'm tired and hungry." Everyone heard the famous Saotome stomach growl once again, they all sweat dropped.

Ranma limped over to Tenchi and took back 'Sai' "Thanks for holding my sword Techi." Thanked Ranma as he started going back inside, using his sword as a cane. Sasami and Tenchi helped Katsuhito while the rest followed.

The next day….

Ranma woke up to the sounds of a battle, he got up and walked outside to see Ayeka and Ryoko battling for Tenchi. 'It must be heredity.' Ranma thought as he remembered the fiancé brigade fighting to win him over.

The Saotome walked into the kitchen and saw Sasami cooking, with Katsuhito reading the morning newspaper. Ranma sat down and groggily looked at his grandfather. "So Ranma, are you going out today?" Katsuhito asked as he looked at his grandson.

Ranma blinked then answered "Yeah, I'm going go around Tokyo for a bit. I haven't seen it for a long time." Katsuhito's grandson replied as he started eating the food Sasami had set on the table while listening to who might win the 'Tenchi Cup'.

Katsuhito nodded and followed Ranma's example and started to eat. "Just stay out of trouble." He warned. Ranma looked at Katsuhito "I'll try, but it's usually trouble that finds me."

Ranma had no idea what was going to happen to him.

The next few days, Washu had started to build a dimensional transporter while Ranma stayed with them. During his stay at the Masaki residence, the once teen martial artist was feeling as if he was forgetting something important that he should remember.

In Nerima…

One shrunken troll…err, amazon matriarch felt a vaguely familiar ki signature. 'It seems son-in-law has been training. Guess I have to get Happi and challenge the boy… finally.

In Juuban…

One green haired senshi wondered what the heck is happening to the time gates.

'What in the world!'

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't been updating. School and chores have practically dominated my time. This will probably the only update you'll be seeing in a while. Don't worry, my sem break is starting ,10 days of more chores and school work –someone help me X(

Anyway, I also have a huge writers block so I can't think of anything right now, but I'll try to keep this story running.


End file.
